Control
by milapants77
Summary: Maxie has a hard time enjoying himself if he isn't the one in control of his life. After being defeated for the last time, he realizes just how much control he can have when the opportunity is given to him. Basically smutty. Whoops.


**I blame the hawt new ORAS designs for this and their more involved roles with each other. AND MY FRIEND WHO BASICALLY SHOVED THIS SHIP DOWN MY THROAT, IM LOOKING AT YOU!**

 **Anyway I love this ship~ Good stuff.**

 **Enjoy.**

Maxie was tired. Tired of fighting for an eternity it seemed. He was just physically run down basically moving on the desire alone of a new world that by now… wasn't going to happen. The realization hit him hard after seeing that twelve year old _child_ capture his prized work, Groudon, with nothing more than a few throws of an Ultra ball.

He clenched his fists and looked over at his arch nemesis Archie who stood there from the sidelines, a smug expression on his face turning his head to sneer in his direction.

It took all of Maxie's willpower to not lash out at the brute. He had always been there when he failed. Always with that same smirk. Gritting his teeth he turned away from the young trainer quickly making his leave, uttering curses under his breath. He was simply too old for this anymore.

A few years ago this would have seemed like the perfect chance to plan his revenge and then grab it in a few years' time but no. He was through. Pinching the bridge of his nose he sighed as the grunts came into view, yet another disappointment for them.

Walking past some devastated looking grunts he pushed them aside, brushing off their encouraging words just hoping to make it to the entrance of the cave before-.

"Yo Maxie," A deep voice echoed from right behind the man already on edge. "Nice going back there… I guess a world of rock isn't meant to be after all and all it took was a twelve year old _brat_ to teach you that!" A large dark tanned arm came around to rest on his shoulder. Maxie looked down in disgust and swatted it away as soon as it hit his shoulder.

"What the fuck do you want you waterlogged brute?!" All smiles aside the tension in the room became heavy, filled with an unknown flavour no one in the room wanted to identify.

Archie had the nerve to chuckle and pointed a finger straight out at the other flicking him right between the eyes, "To gloat."

Before he could ever retract his hand Maxie was all over it grabbing it and pulling the man into an arm lock in front of him, leaving Archie completely defenceless.

"How dare you. After all my exhausting work and efforts you come back to me to… gloat!?" He hissed, breathing into Archie's ear. The Pirate leader began to chuckle finding Maxie's words not threatening in the least, "And what do you think you're going to do now that you have me like this, Lava Nerd? What weapon could you possibly possess? Your weapon was destroyed!"

Suddenly Archie felt the man behind him move closer to breathe in his ear again, "Dear Archie, my whole body is a weapon." He sighed out catching even himself off guard.

' _Did I really say that?_ '

Then just like that he dropped him, a wave of unknown energy flooding his body making him step back, step away from the man in front of him.

"I need to leave." He spoke sharply striding past the other pinching his brow again, flushed cheeks becoming visible at last.

Archie shook his head at what just happened, the fog Maxie put around him faded and he just stood there overwhelmed by how much effect Maxie's words alone had on him. He was always secretly intrigued by his voice when he became passionate. His tone changed and affected all of those around him, including the grunts who ogled over him. He cleared his voice and strode after him, this feeling was occurring more and more frequently and he needed answers, finally after all these years.

The Magma leader barely made it back to his team headquarters before he could hear the annoying rumble of footsteps behind him. "Maxie wait-!"

"What is it now?! Can't you leave me alone!? We are done here! Its over! Team Magma is retiring… for good." The leader barely spat out before tearing off his teams log and tossing it at the taller man in front of him. His eyes barely making contact with Archie's, he couldn't look at him anymore. "I can't fight you anymore…. I'm tired of this."

Archie pursed his lips and sighed heavily. Maxie was always very secretive of his emotions even from a young age so this was… kind of a shock, honestly. He was fighting off the little pricks of tears in the pale man's eyes, with a force grit of his teeth.

"Leave." Maxie finally spat, the emotions boiling over, he was becoming unstable.

But instead of listening to orders, something Archie never did in the first place, he moved closer. Feeling the wave of energy coming back washing over him and scaring him just as much as the ocean itself did, Maxie held his breath and put his hands up feeling them land on Archie's chest as he moved in closer, flushing their bodies together.

"Maxie…" He whispered, this time being the more intimidating one, "Let go…"

He tilted Maxie's toned jaw up to look into those intelligent eyes he always thought he hated and closed the gap between the two with a quick press of their lips.

Maxie's eyes went wide and pushed the other off so quick he felt like his whole body was hit by lighting.

"What was that?"

"I kissed you, ya crusty nerd. You've been kissed before right?"

The silence was almost painful until it was replaced by Archie's booming laugh, "You… You're kidding me right now. The great "Land Development Lord"… has never been kissed?"

"Yes but-"

"So you've never had-" He gasped out in between laughs, "You're a virgin?"

"ARCHIE!" He snapped, "I had no time for stupid carnal pleasure! Of course I am." He adjusted his glasses and looked away from the laughing mass in front of him.

"Okay okay sorry but… why I mean…?"

Maxie looked back at him and sighed, the inevitable question. Archie knew very well that he himself was intrigued with both sexes from a young age but never acted upon it as he grew up. He simply buried those emotions deep below the surface where no one could reach them. But Archie, oh Archie he had a way about him. A way to bring the heat out of him. From blinding rage to almost a sense compassion for the imbecile.

"I need control to enjoy myself." Maxie admitted, "There are too many risks, too many miscalculations… fornication is…"

"Wild. Unnerving… It's probably why you are so damn up tight." Archie finished for him, smiling like an idiot at the thought.

Maxie wouldn't answer that and pursed his lips heading fort the door. Archie had other plans however.

"I can make you feel." He blurted.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, lava nerd." He snarled closing the space between the two pinning the thin man between the wall and his broad chest.

"Archie… Go-" silenced by another heat wave this time coming from his neck. His turtleneck pulled down, having dark lips caressed the tender skin right under his ear. He slowed his ministrations and brought his lips back down to Maxie, waiting patiently for the other to do the same. After a few seconds Maxie played the options and took them. They weren't fighting so why bother fighting any of it at all?

Another mash of lips and teeth and Maxie could already feel the excitement just radiating off of the man intruding in his space. He was being poked and prodded, literally, having his back ground right into the wall. It was time to move into a more private setting.

"This way," he mumbled between wet kissed trying to push his off but only to have himself being lifted up and carried in that general direction. "Bedroom?"

"Mmhmm…" The other whimpered suddenly having the realization set in were this was actually going. Archie was going to want it. All of it. He could already see it in his eyes how easy he was to become submerged in lust and want. Honestly it was a bit pathetic.

After reaching the bedroom and shooing away the either shocked or relieved Magma Grunts, Maxie was set down on the bed and not even two seconds later was staring at an almost completely naked Archie. Averting his eyes he didn't know what to do.

Just like that Archie was all over him taking his face in his hand, removing his glasses pressing his body down against the bed. "Archie… I… I…" he mumble trying not to sound too flustered but Archie knew. He always knew.

"Don't worry about a thing…" He purred, "I'll take care of everything…. Just relax…"

Soon coats were shed and he was down to his sweater which Archie found an invite to squirm into stretching the fabric to pieces while he kissed and licked his way up to under Maxie's chin. "Hhhng… Archie… you're ruining the material… take it… off."

Raising an eyebrow, it was completely ripped off and thrown across the room.

Eyebrows narrowed and a familiar look plastered across Maxie's face. Disproval. "Thanks."

"Mmhmm now… where should I start…?" He purred.

He began to head lower teasing and touching every crease and curve, watching in delight as Maxie fought back against the sudden jolts his touches caused. Reaching his pants he undid them and slowly released his already hard cock.

"Mmm some things you can't control... Your body will always betray you." He sad smugly kissing the tip and blowing some cool air directly on the wet skin.

This time Maxie arched. He arched hard. Gritting his teeth suppressing a moan of the others name, almost embarrassed on how open he was already. Chuckling Archie removed the rest of both his and the others clothes and leaned in once more this time having a spot in between Maxie's thighs to rest. Seating himself perfectly against his entrance just to remind him what he was working towards. But he was far from finished playing with him.

This time kissing in-between his pale chest, the roughness of his beard send Maxie up the wall, biting his lip. The pleasure this man was causing was incredible. Nothing he had ever felt before in his blocked out world, compared to the fire this man ignited in his stomach. Small kisses leading towards his pink nipples encasing one with his mouth nibbling on the hard flew while he ground their groins together. Maxie let out a snarl after he bit down on the tender nub, uttering slews of the others name followed by a few curses. He was now leaving red trails along the Archie's shoulder blade smiling like mad.

Archie looked down and was taken a back for a second. It had been years since he had seen Maxie smile so… wide… and it tuned him on. "Let go… Maxie… indulge for once."

"Oh I am…" He sighed out on the verge of a moan. "Bite me again… Sea Shark…" He threw his head back and shrieked as Maxie did just that nibbling along his neck biting down on the flesh just enough to leave a slight indent.

Maxie could barely stand it and squirmed underneath him enjoying every flick of his tongue and sharp teeth on his skin. He needed more.

Pushing Archie up so he was now sitting on his lap he wrapped his arms around the others neck and whispered in his ear to go harder.

Archie grabbed the small of his back and fell back on the bed, his hair splaying around looking at the man who was now on top. "Well isn't this an erotic turn of events…"

The word 'control' rattled around Maxie's head. He was in control now.

' _Do as he did. Enjoy yourself for once. Indulge.'_

Looking down at the mass of man underneath him alone sent waves of pleasure through him. He now did just as Archie did, teasing and toying with him kissing up and down his body stopping at his thick cock to gently nibble the tender skin. A groan from Archie sent him back to nuzzle into his beard as he spoke.

"Bring your fingers to my lips, Maxie." He did as told and felt them getting coating almost disgusting him as he licked around every finger letting go and bringing his hand down in between his legs. "There?"

"Mmhmm go wild.."

"Control. Right ah…"

On finger was added followed by two more and after a few minutes of coaxing, soon he was ready.

Archie's eyes watched him the entire time and laid back panting as Maxie went through his bedside drawer finding an old bottle of lubricant he used maybe once for… a _project_ , and poured it over his member having the other rub it in for him. Arching his back he took charge and held his chest down as he pushed himself inside. Sheathing himself completely. Sighing every inch until Archie howled out squirming in pressure from the new intruder forcing his body to relax. "D-Damn you really are hard as a rock…"

Maxie chuckled and found himself letting go bit by bit, letting his body take charge for once. Falling into the warm body before him slowly driving both him and Archie mad. His thrusts slowly picking up pace as Archie urged him on with his utterly erotic moans arching up against Maxie's pale chest. The power trip from having such a big man underneath him was amazing, better than anything he could ever image.

After a few minutes both men were panting and moaning falling deeper and deeper into the other. Archie's toned thighs wrapped around Maxie's lean body, probably bruising his body as he delivered forceful thrust after thrust. The edge was insight and Archie was going towards it willingly accepting his unravelling but Maxie… Oh he was scared. The tightening in his stomach and pressure in his cock calling for sweet release becoming overwhelming.

Archie saw this and leaned up breathing deeply in his ear, "Let go… Fall into me." His words rolling off his tongue ending in a deep moan as his climax played out arching his body coating both of their bodies in white. Maxie snarled and threw himself forward round his tightening walls and fell deep. Waves of blinding pleasure shooting through him taking his breath with him.

What a high this was.

Panting more than he did the entire intercourse, Maxie slowly slid himself out and flopped beside Archie in exhaustion. "Did we really just do all that…?" He asked, words muffling in the bed, hair messed up in all directions.

"Hell yea. And mmm weren't you right about that whole thing about your body being a weapon…"

Maxie raised an eyebrow, "What about it?"

"Maybe if you used your body as a weapon instead of using Groudon you would win more fights between us. I'm completely and utterly shipwrecked."

Maxie blushed and rolled his eyes at his annoying choice of words, scooting closer to his warm skin laying so they could lock their finger on Archie's chest.

"So does this mean were going to have more battles?" Archie asked, a smug smile plastering his face, eyes heavy lidded fighting off sleep.

Maxie chuckled, "Maybe we'll just keep the _battles_ … for in the bedroom instead."

"Better than nothing," Archie mumbled running his beard along the others neck to kiss him one more time before completely passing out from exhaustion.


End file.
